There is This Guy
by ashes and cinders
Summary: TenTen arrives to practice acting quite frustrated. Her to mail teammates are determined to find out the cause. One decides to take the direct approach by asking her, while the other decides to be a little more subtle


Author's note: Hey all! Absolutely love this pairing! Let me know what you think!

"So There is This Guy"

TenTen heaved another heavy sigh that her teammates knew had nothing to do with exhaustion. Over the years her endurance had increased and though they had been training for hours, both males knew that she wasn't tired. Gai was off on a mission so Lee was training with his teammates today.

"TenTen, what is the matter?" Lee voiced the question both boys had.

"Huh?" TenTen looked up at her bushy browed teammate, "Oh, nothing."

Both boys shared a knowing glance.

"Are you sure?" This time it was Neji who spoke up.

"Yes I'm sure! Ugh, what is your deal? Can't we just train?!"

"We are merely concerned TenTen, you have not been acting yourself today," Lee explained.

"I told you, I'm fine! I just want to train, so can we keep going, please?" TenTen pleaded.

Neji moved into his stance, Lee hesitated for a moment but he soon also took his pose.

TenTen was even more viscous in training then usual. While Lee took the most scrapes and cuts, Neji did not escape unscathed. TenTen was panting hard and had run out of scrolls with weapons. "Just give me a moment to get my weapons and we can keep going."

"TenTen, I believe it is time we stop, the sun is about to go down and I need to be home for dinner," Lee interjected.

"Fine," she huffed, recalled her weapons and stormed off into the forest.

Lee looked at Neji, "Do you think we should go after her?"

"I believe it's best to give her her space," Neji replied calmly, though if you looked very closely his eyes betrayed his concern.

"Well. I am going after her. Our youthful flower appears to be in distress and as her friend I must lend my aid!"

"Lee!" Neji tried to stop him, afraid of what TenTen would do to him. He followed behind him, also curious as to what was the matter.

After following at a distance for about ten minutes he finally heard the voices of his teammates. Having a feeling he should stay back, Neji remained in the bushes. As much as it bothered him, Neji believed that whatever the problem was TenTen would be more likely to speak with Lee, who she viewed as a brother, than she would with him.

XxX

TenTen had started using a tree for target practice, throwing Kunai, senbon, and shuriken at a part of the tree missing bark.

"Lee! I told you I'm fine!" She growled in frustration and throwing a Kunai so hard it was buried to the hilt in the tree.

"But TenTen! You have been acting most melancholy today! I merely wish to know why so that I may assist you!"

"Ugh!" TenTen flopped to the ground. "I'm just frustrated."

Lee rushes to sit beside her, "Then tell me what's wrong and I will assist you!"

"There's nothing you can do!" TenTen put her head in her knees. Lee saw her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

Lee placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "TenTen... please tell me, I only wish to help."

"Do you look at me as a boy?" She countered.

"Huh?" Lee was utterly baffled. "I apologize TenTen, but I do not understand."

"Do you think I act too much like a boy?" She sounded desperate to know the answer.

Xxx

In the bushes, Neji was just as baffled as Lee. ' _Where would she get such an absurd idea? Is this why she is upset?'_

Xxx

Instead of answering her question right away, Lee decided to approach from a different angle hoping to get to the bottom of this problem.

"What would make you think that?"

"I'm not saying you do think that I just... ugh! I just want to know your opinion!" TenTen growled in frustration .

"Why is it suddenly bothering you? Such things never seemed to bother you before."

"I'm not saying it bothers me!" TenTen shot back defensively. Lee raised a bushy eyebrow.

"TenTen..."

"Fine! I was talking with the girls the other day and it was brought up! It was probably just a stupid joke, forget I said anything about it!" TenTen tried to laugh it off in the end, failing miserably, for Lee could see the pain in her eyes.

"TenTen, please tell me," Lee asked, rubbing her shoulder again, TenTen sighed in defeat.

"I was having lunch with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata yesterday and we had a great time until we got on the subject of boys. Ino complained about Shikamaru being a lazy ass, Sakura fawned over Sasuke, and Hinata mentioned having ramen with Naruto; it was the usual until Sakura asked if I had anyone special..."

Xxx

Neji gritted his teeth at the mention of TenTen seeing someone.

Xxx

"I said no and Ino remarked that I would probably attract more guys attention if I didn't act so much like one."

"That was not very nice of her."

"I'm sure it was just a joke, how stupid am I to let something like that get me worked up?" TenTen forced a laugh.

Lee was quiet for a moment and then, "I did not know you were trying to attract male attention."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it right there! I'm not trying to get a bunch of guys to look at me, just…"

"You have someone specific in mind then?"

"Yeah, no, it doesn't really matter." TenTen sighed heavily.

"Why not?"

"I don't stand a snowball's chance in hell," she answered depressed.

"That is most certainly not true!"

"I wish you were right, but he's out of my league..."

Xxx

Neji tried to suppress his growl. At her depressed sigh, he failed. How dare some lowlife think he was too good for HIS TenTen!

Wait...

 _His TenTen?_

Xxx

"TenTen... I am sure this youth would consider himself lucky to have you!" Lee had a glimmer in his eye.

"Really, Lee. He's smart and talented and strong and handsome and... and what would an awesome guy like that want with a nobody like me?"

"TenTen, you-"

"I've worked so hard just trying to get his attention and it's like he doesn't even notice I'm there!" She whimpered a little at the end.

Xxx

Whoever this jerk was Neji was determined to track him down and kill him for upsetting TenTen so much.

Xxx

"I am sure whoever this youthful man is, if he is so wonderful, I am sure that he must notice you!"

"He sees me as a means of making himself stronger at least and a friend at most." TenTen heaved another heavy sigh.

Xxx

Back in the bushes, Neji was clenching his fists. Whoever this guy was, Neji was determined to make his life a living hell. How dare this scum think of her as no more than a tool!

Xxx

"I am quite sure if you just told Neji of your feelings for him, everything would turn out fine," Lee tried to encourage her.

"No it wouldn't- wait! Who said I was talking about Neji?!" TenTen tried to protest.

"TenTen, we have all been on the same team for years. We have all become good friends, and while I would never claim to know you as well as Neji, I have been able to see the one thing he seems to miss, I have seen the way you look at him TenTen. And I have also seen the way he looks at you."

"You're wrong, Lee. Neji would never look at me that way..." TenTen said dejectedly.

"And why would you think that?" Lee challenged.

"Why?! I could give you a list! I have nothing to offer him Lee! No name! No clan! No power or fortune! What could he possibly want with a skinny little nobody like me?" TenTen was yelling, when her rant ended, she went silent and put her head in her knees again.

"TenTen..." Lee didn't know what to say to console her.

Xxx

Neji was in a state of shock. TenTen was in love... with _him?!_

' _How could I never have noticed. Some_ _ **genius**_ _I am...'_

Neji felt his chest constrict at the sight of her pain.

' _Does she really believe that's how I think of her? That she means nothing to me and that I see her a nothing more than a lowly street urchin worthy of nothing more than being a punching bag?'_

 _The thought alone made his chest tighten to the point of being painful._

Neji wracked his brain for a way to make things right with her. How he could make her see that held her in much higher regard than what she believed,

He had to tell her the truth. The _whole_ truth. How he not only regarded her as the strongest and most skilled konoichi he had ever known, but that he cared for her, hell he _loved_ her and that the only reason he hadn't said anything sooner is because he believed she deserved better than _him_ and he feared destroying their friendship,

He knew he had to move quickly, his TenTen didn't deserve to suffer a moment longer than she already had.

He saw Lee trying to console her and shook the bush to get his attention, thankfully TenTen didn't notice. Lee looked to where the sound came from and saw Neji stand from in the bush, his eyes widened as he realized that Neji had most likely heard the conversation. He studied Neji for a moment and then nodded his head in silent agreement. He patted TenTen on the shoulder one last time, saying how he had to go because he was late for dinner and that she should consider talking to Neji. As he passed Neji on his way home he whispered a quiet "be good to her". Neji nodded to Lee in a silent promise, and then made his way to TenTen slowly so as not to startle her.

"Forget something, Lee?" She muttered.

"No," he smirked when he saw her shoulders stiffen.

"Did you need something, Neji?" She wiped her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice her tears. He had, but he knew better than to say anything for fear making the next conversation even more awkward.

"Actually, yes. I wish to speak with you about a matter of concern for me," Neji started.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, k have a problem with a girl and could use your advice."

"Oh," she looked down. Neji could tell she was upset.

"You see, somehow I unwitting convinced this girl that I care nothing for her and that I think nothing of her, even though it's the complete opposite. What should I do to convince her she's wrong?"

"I-it sounds like you really care for her."

"I do, now I just need to show her that," Neji silently hoped his plan worked.

" The best advice I can give you is to tell her how you really feel, be honest with her, don't throw up that stone face you usually do," TenTen forced a chuckle.

"TenTen?"

"Yes?"

Neji grabbed her hand in a moment of boldness.

"I think that you are a strong, kind and... beautiful woman. You are my best friend, my teammates, my partner and if you'll still have me, I want to be more." Neji held his breath, hoping for a positive response.

TenTen could only stare at him. "Me? The girl... me?" She finally replied dumbfounded.

Neji nodded, "I apologize for misleading you, but I believed that someone as swarm as you could never deal with me, or deserved to. I never thought you returned my feelings."

"How did you-?"

Neji looked a little sheepish, "I'm afraid I overheard your conversation with Lee."

TenTen blushed. "O-oh"

"Yes, and go set the record straight, I do not see you as one of the guys and I'd be more than glad to tell Ino that not all men prefer girly girls. Some of us actually prefer our girlfriends with some sense."

TenTen burst out laughing at his comment, but abruptly stopped when the other half of it dawned on her. "Wait, girlfriend?"

Neji, leaned close, "if you'll have me."

TenTen's face broke into a bright smile, much ho his relief. "Yes!"

Neji actually smiled and she was sure she had never seen anything so beautiful. While Neji still had his nerve, he swooped in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Xxx

Back in the bushes their spandex-wearing teammate smile as he turned to his companions.

"Did I not tell you?"

Sakura squealed quietly. "It's about time!"

She started laughing, "Hey, pig? Did you hear his comment about useless girly girls?""

Ino stuck her nose up and humphed.

"It's good to see them both happy," Hinata interjected.

"Yeah, I was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen. Hey, Hinata what is wrong?" Lee asked, noticing her red pace.

Hinata could not find words and could only lift a shaky finger before passing out.

Apparently the couple's kiss was getting more heated.

 **Author's note: phew! That took longer than I thought to write! Thank you all for reading, and please review!**


End file.
